


when you're drunk.

by yellina



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellina/pseuds/yellina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity è una ragazza per bene. Non si ubriacherebbe mai, non lascerebbe mai i suoi tre gatti a casa da soli per una notte intera, e soprattutto non andrebbe mai ad una festa con il solo intento di ficcare la lingua in bocca a completi sconosciuti.<br/>Oppure sì? Ma se poi Felicity si cacciasse nei guai? E se arrivasse Oliver ad aiutarla? E se fosse lo stesso Oliver a portarla a casa e a rimboccarle le coperte?<br/>Olicity. No spoiler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you're drunk.

**FELICITY**.  
  
Andare a quella festa era stato un grosso errore, pensai tracannando il quarto bicchiere di champagne di fila. Un gigantesco, mastodontico errore che nel pieno delle mie facoltà mentali non avrei mai commesso. A quell’ora sarei dovuta essere a casa a sfogare la mia frustrazione sul piumone guardando uno stupido film dove almeno uno dei due stupidi protagonisti muore in maniera drammatica e… beh, molto stupida. E invece eccomi lì, ad ubriacarmi e fare tappezzeria. Che poi, ad essere assolutamente sincera, a me il locale di Queen neanche piaceva. Non avevo la minima idea del perché avessi risposto affermativamente all’invito puramente di cortesia di Oliver. O meglio, una vaga idea l’avevo. Poteva avere qualcosa a che fare con l’infatuazione che avevo maturato nei confronti di colui che una volta consideravo il mio capo. Ma una semplice ed imbarazzante cotta non poteva darmi motivo di stare nascosta in un angolo ad ubriacarmi al pensiero dell’appuntamento da cui ero riuscita a fuggire qualche minuto fa. Di fatto, però, anche uscire allo scoperto e cercare di divertirmi insieme agli altri equivaleva a venir sbattuta fuori dopo aver rintronato di chiacchiere inutili e risatine isteriche buona parte degli invitati. Probabilmente sarebbe stato lo stesso Oliver a sbattermi fuori dopo avermi chiesto di non presentarmi più al lavoro il giorno successivo.  
“Felicity. Che fai qui nell’ombra?”  
Sentendo la voce del padrone di casa sussultai, sorpresa. Quel ragazzo era più silenzioso di un puma.  
“Se non ti conoscessi mi verrebbe da pensare che stai cercando di nasconderti.”  
“Oliver, ti prenderei sul serio se non fosse per quel sorriso che hai stampato in faccia. Dimmi un po’, è un marchio di fabbrica Queen o una tua specialità personale?”  
Era il vino. Era senz’altro il vino che mi rendeva così sfacciata. Non c’era altra spiegazione. Per non perdermi niente, gli rubai il bicchiere dalle mani trangugiandolo come già avevo fatto con i precedenti.  
“Carina. Non so se t’interessi saperlo, ma quella che stai bevendo è semplice acqua.”  
“Me ne sono accorta” risposi superandolo e avviandomi lungo il corridoio, verso la musica e il vociare. Lontano da lui e dal suo maledetto charme. “Dove posso trovare dell’altro alcool qui intorno, Queen? È una dannata festa, lo champagne dovrebbe scorrere a fiumi.” Fin troppo su di giri e molto probabilmente già ubriaca, mi misi a volteggiare per il corridoio cercando di non curarmi del suo sguardo su di me.  
“Non credi di averne già bevuto abbastanza?”  
Mi voltai a guardarlo, improvvisamente felice e leggera come non ero mai riuscita a sentirmi così vicina a lui. “Che importa? Ho voglia di bere ancora!”  
“Non credo sia una buona idea.”  
“Tu non capisci. Non mi interessa sapere che quasi certamente domani avrò una sbornia tale che non riuscirò nemmeno ad alzarmi dal letto. Sono sicura che il mio capo sarà molto comprensivo quando non mi vedrà arrivare al lavoro.”  
Sorrisi sorniona, ma lui non stette al gioco. “La bontà del tuo capo non è un motivo che dovrebbe spingerti a bere. Sul serio, Felicity, credo sia arrivato il momento che ti accompagni a casa.”  
“Io invece non credo proprio,” insistetti, allontanandomi da lui e da quel suo cipiglio che non volevo vedere. La parte più razionale di me, e che solitamente aveva il sopravvento, sapeva che Oliver stava dicendo la verità, ma in quel momento avevo tutta l’intenzione di affogare quella parte di me in tutto l’alcool che il Verdant aveva da offrire.  
Entrai nella sala principale, affollata tanto che facevo fatica a muovermi, e mi lasciai trasportare dalla musica, dalle luci e dalla gente che ballava e mi guardava. Lasciai che mi fissassero con la curiosità e la diffidenza che accompagnavano i loro sguardi. Non m’importava nulla di loro. Quella sera volevo essere una persona diversa, volevo essere una di quelle ragazze che vanno alle feste a flirtare e pomiciare con emeriti sconosciuti senza provare il minimo senso del pudore o di vergogna. Volevo essere la Felicity che non ero mai stata, perciò rubai un superalcolico dal vassoio del cameriere che mi passò vicino e cominciai a sorseggiarlo sfidandolo con gli occhi a dirmi qualcosa. Lui passò oltre senza degnarmi di uno sguardo.  
Mi voltai e vidi avvicinarsi un uomo moro decisamente attraente. Somigliava vagamente all’amico di Oliver, Tommy Merlyn. Quando lo vidi fermarsi giusto davanti a me colsi l’occasione per essere il tipo di donna che volevo essere quella sera. Allungai le braccia e gliele allacciai dietro al collo con quello che voleva essere un fare civettuolo. Proprio io, Felicity Smoak! Stavo flirtando!  
“Felicity, non mi sembra il caso….”  
Oh, merda! Lo sconosciuto era _davvero_ Tommy Merlyn.  
E io ero _molto_ ubriaca.  
Con fare gentile lui mi prese i polsi e mi staccò da lui senza smettere per un istante di fissarmi negli occhi. Ricambiai lo sguardo con la stessa sfacciataggine. Brilla com’ero non m’importava un fico secco di sembrare un’idiota, visto che gli avevo appena fornito la certezza che lo ero.  
“Ti ha mandato Oliver?” gli chiesi. Lui rimase zitto e io compresi. “È stato Oliver, non è così?” risi. “Non posso credere che il vigilante abbia paura di affrontarmi.”  
“Non è questo il problema. Vieni,” aggiunse agguantandomi il braccio senza il minimo riguardo. “Ti accomp-”  
“Non dirmi che mi accompagni a casa!” lo interruppi. “Non ho la minima intenzione di andarmene. Tu e Oliver dovreste davvero finirla e lasciarmi divertire in pace!”  
“Da quando per te divertirsi significa bere fino a diventare un’oca?”  
Quelle parole mi colpirono come uno schiaffo in pieno volto. Fu l’alcool che avevo in corpo ad impedirmi di ricambiare il favore in modo più letterale. Preferii un gesto più di classe, perciò gli gettai in faccia quel che rimaneva nel mio bicchiere e me ne andai senza lasciargli il tempo di ribattere, prima che riuscisse a scorgere le lacrime che mi pungevano gli occhi.  
Non avevo bisogno che Tommy Merlyn mi facesse notare quanto fossi fuori posto in quel contesto, dopotutto stavo bevendo proprio per dimenticarmene. Avevo però bisogno di mettere a frutto la sbornia da oca che mi scorreva in corpo, probabilmente l’unica cosa che mi teneva in piedi in quel momento. Iniziai a muovermi senza avere realmente idea di cosa stessi facendo e senza che me ne importasse un fico secco. Sentivo gli sguardi di persone che non avevo mai visto prima, e che probabilmente non avrei più rivisto, seguire i miei movimenti con curiosità e diffidenza. Non ero certamente quello che loro consideravano uno spettacolo abituale. Mi aggrappai a quel pensieri, all’idea che potessi farli sentire fuori posto così come sapevo di esserlo io. Era un pensiero in qualche modo confortante.  
Mi lasciai guidare dalla musica camminando, ballando, accennando passi che non conoscevo, che inventavo sul momento. Il mio abbandono era sempre più totale, mi sentivo fluttuare al di sopra della folla, al di sopra di tutto. Avevo la testa leggera, pensare mi veniva sempre più difficile. Volevo solo chiudere gli occhi e lasciare che la marea mi portasse via.  
“Ehi, biondina.”  
Riaprii gli occhi. Un tipo ben piantato, tatuato e completamente rasato mi guardava con un apprezzamento che era impossibile non notare. Era lo stesso tipo di sguardo che ha il leone quando caccia la gazzella. Non che io avessi mai avuto modo di vedere un leone dal vivo, figuriamoci vederlo cacciare.  
C’era qualcosa di inebriante nel modo in cui mi guardava, inebriante e pericoloso. In condizioni normali sarei fuggita a gambe levate da qualsiasi uomo mi avesse guardata in quel modo, ma si sa che l’alcool fa fare cose stupide. La mia cosa stupida fu rispondere al suo sorriso.  
“Non ti ho mai vista in giro da queste parti, sei nuova?”  
“Non proprio” risposi rimanendo sul vago.  
Si piazzò in fronte a me e iniziò a muoversi con movimenti che io avrei definito convulsi, con lo sguardo sornione e felino fisso sulle mie tette. Lo lasciai fare e iniziai a muovermi insieme a lui. Lo lasciai fare anche quando sentii le sue mani grandi poggiarsi sul mio abito all’altezza dei fianchi. Iniziai a godermi le attenzioni di un uomo che mi vedeva semplicemente per la donna che ero.  
“Allora,” provai a fare conversazione. “Com’è che conosci Oliver?”  
“Mr. Queen? È quel riccone che è rimasto disperso su quell’isola per cinque anni, no?”  
Lo guardai con curiosità. “Quindi non lo conosci di persona?”  
“Tesoro, qui dentro le persone che conoscono Oliver Queen di persona si possono contare sulle dita di una mano.”  
Preferii non dirgli che io ero una di loro.  
“E allora perché sei qui?”  
Lui mi guardò come se fossi una bambina vagamente ritardata. “Perché se un riccone famoso apre un locale alla moda e finisce per farci feste memorabili non puoi fare altro che presentarti all’ingresso e sperare che ti facciano entrare.”  
“A quanto sembra ha funzionato” notai.  
“Non è quello che hai fatto anche tu?”  
“Uh - uh.”  
Iniziò ad allungare le mani e a palparmi il sedere, e a quel punto decisi di darci un taglio. Gliele presi e le riposizionai sui miei fianchi.  
“Posso chiederti com-” iniziai a chiedergli, ma lui mi interruppe con decisione poggiando la sua bocca sulla mia e baciandomi con brutale decisione.  
“Così va meglio, non credi?” chiese quando finalmente si decise a staccarsi da me. Un uomo ubriaco tanto da non riuscire a stare dritto non era esattamente ciò che stavo cercando, ma decisi di non andare tanto per il sottile.  
“Uh - uh” ripetei stupidamente, non trovando altro di meglio da dire. Era chiaro che non aveva molta voglia di chiacchierare, perciò lasciai che fosse la musica a parlare e guidarci nei movimenti. Riprovò a baciarmi un paio di volte, e io continuai a lasciarlo fare. Trovavo bello sentirmi desiderata da un uomo che in condizioni normali non mi avrebbe degnata del minimo sguardo. Preferii non dare il minimo peso al suo alito alcolico, d’altronde io non ero certo messa meglio. Avevo la testa leggera tanto che ormai facevo fatica a concentrarmi su qualsiasi cosa che non fosse la stanza che girava vorticosamente intorno a me e che non riuscivo a fermare.  
Mi scusai con lui e mi avviai verso i bagni con l’intenzione di schiarirmi le idee e bagnarmi la faccia prima di affrontare un qualsiasi tipo di discorso con il mio cavaliere, a iniziare dal nome che ancora mi era ignoto. Non ero ancora abbastanza ubriaca, per quanto comunque lo fossi, da permettere ad un totale sconosciuto di continuare a palparmi il culo e ficcarmi la lingua in gola se prima non mi avesse almeno comunicato il nome di battesimo.  
Avevo appena chiuso la porta alle mie spalle e stavo avvicinandomi alla fila di lavabi eleganti e lucidi quando sentii la porta chiudersi nuovamente dietro di me. Sempre più incerta sulle mie gambe mi voltai in tempo per vedere il ragazzo che avevo appena abbandonato sulla pista da ballo avvicinarsi con la grazia di un elefante in un negozio di cristalli. Un istante prima che capissi che l’impatto fra i nostri corpi era imminente quanto inevitabile tentai la fuga, solamente per ritrovarmi bloccata dal marmo del lavandino, più vicino di quanto pensassi. Mi ritrovai costretta a sorreggere il suo peso quasi per intero quando cadde in avanti, non più sorretto dal suo fisico ove scorreva più alcool che sangue. Era grosso il doppio di me, il suo peso e la forza di gravità mi spinsero forzatamente verso il basso. Ci ritrovammo entrambi per terra, con il più non tanto affascinante sconosciuto che gravava per intero con il suo peso sopra di me, arrivando quasi a soffocarmi e bloccando ogni mia minima possibilità di movimento. Iniziai ad avvertire un brivido di paura correre lungo la mia spina dorsale. Una persona ubriaca è una persona imprevedibile, e per quanto l’alcool mi rendesse difficile ragionare non mi ci voleva che una minima parte del mio intelletto per comprendere che quella situazione poteva passare dall’ingestibile all’essere un completo incubo.  
Con il cuore che iniziava a pompare sangue ad una velocità doppia del normale, e con le mani tremanti che sudavano in modo incontrollato, provai a spingere via il corpo dell’uomo che sembrava ormai aver perso i sensi. Ogni mio sforzo fisico sembrava gettato al vento, inutile quanto la mia corporatura troppo minuta, perciò dalle mani passai ad utilizzare direttamente la gola. Presi fiato ed urlai con tutta la forza che riuscii a trovare, ma non durò a lungo. Una mano salì a tapparmi la bocca, priva del benché minimo riguardo o gentilezza.  
“Ehi, dolcezza, che diavolo fai?” grugnì. “Così mi perfori un timpano.”  
“Sto solo cercando di liberarmi del tuo peso. Mi stai soffocando.”  
“E c’era bisogno di urlare? Potevi usare semplicemente la voce.”  
È quello che ho fatto, pensai.  
“Va bene, allora puoi gentilmente levarti? Non riesco a respirare.”  
“Sei davvero poco carina. Prima mi inviti a seguirti in bagno, e po- …”  
“Cosa?” lo interruppi con veemenza, quasi strozzandomi, incredula.  
“Eddai…” il suo tono si fece accondiscendente. “Lo so bene quando una donna è in cerca di una sveltina nel cesso, mia cara.” Mentre parlava la sua mano andò a posizionarsi sul mio seno, strizzandolo senza la minima gentilezza e provocandomi una fitta di dolore che non aveva niente a che fare con il piacere. Gli presi il polso e cercai di spostarla, ma fu inutile: era più forte di me.  
“Una sveltina?” il terrore si insinuò nel mio tono ubriaco.  
“Che c’è, cerchi di prendermi per il culo?!” Improvvisamente la sua voce si fece piena di astio, mentre lo vidi rialzarsi a fatica e tremante posizionarsi a cavalcioni sopra di me. Le sue mani si spostarono a cercare le spalline del reggiseno, trovando però l’impiccio della stoffa. Sentii il suono provocato dalle sue mani che andarono a strapparmi l’abito senza pietà, ormai troppo annebbiato dai fumi dell’alcool per riuscire a vedere il confine fra giusto e sbagliato. Fu in quel momento che entrai nel panico più totale. Diventai isterica, persi qualsiasi barlume di lucidità e iniziai a muovere braccia e mani nell’aria e contro la barriera del suo corpo. Lui mi rispose con una risata di scherno. Una risata cattiva. Mi bloccò corpo e braccia con l’intero suo corpo, e tornò a palparmi i seni con rinnovata lussuria e crudeltà. Avvertii il ribrezzo e il dolore che provavo confondersi con il terrore profondo che si irradiava dal mio corpo nello spazio del bagno con un odore sgradevole. Odore di paura. La sua bocca arrivò ad impossessarsi della mia senza curarsi del fatto che non avevo più la minima intenzione di assecondarlo.  
“Ho visto come mi guardavi, mentre ballavamo” ringhiò. “Mi stavi mangiando con gli occhi, non vedevi l’ora di scoparmi, brutta puttana!”  
Il pugno arrivò inatteso e violento, e si riverberò dalla faccia per tutto il mio corpo. Boccheggiai, traumatizzata dalla violenza del gesto e dal dolore che si sprigionò per tutta la mia faccia. Iniziai a lacrimare più per la reazione istintiva che per il male che s’irradiava dal punto in cui avevo ricevuto il colpo. Fu lo shock di quel gesto a farmi realizzare pienamente l’orrore della situazione in cui ero andata a cacciarmi. Tommy aveva ragione, avevo fatto l’oca con un tizio che non conoscevo e ora ne stavo pagando le conseguenze. Le lacrime mi annebbiarono la vista mentre continuavo a cercare di impedire al ragazzo un gesto che non sembravo avere la forza di fermare. Mi misi ad urlare di nuovo, questa volta con l’intento di attirare l’attenzione, di chiedere aiuto, ma sapevo che con la musica alta avevo ben poche speranze di riuscire a richiamare l’attenzione. Ci riprovai comunque, pescando la voce a piene mani dal catino di orrore ed angoscia che stava esplodendo dentro di me, ma ancora una volta lui mi rese muta, impedendomi la richiesta d’aiuto che mi si strozzò in gola.  
“E sta un po’ ferma!” ruggì con impazienza bloccandomi la gola con una mano e insinuando l’altra fra le mie cosce, oltre gli slip. Rimasi senza fiato per la violenta invasione della mia intimità. La sua mano sul collo mi spingeva la faccia all’indietro, costringendomi in un movimento innaturale ed impedendomi di incontrare il suo sguardo ed il suo volto, ma sentivo la sua lingua leccarmi la pelle all’altezza della pancia, ormai libera dall’impedimento della stoffa.  
“Ti prego…” pigolai con voce incerta. “Ti prego, lasciami andare.”  
“L’hai voluto tu, stronza! Pensi che non sappia come siete fatte voi troiette? Vi divertite a giocare al gatto col topo, e poi vi tirate indietro quando riuscite ad ottenere quello che volevate sin dall’inizio!” urlò, ormai fuori controllo. Mi strinse la gola quasi fino al punto di impedirmi il respiro. Era furioso di rabbia tanto che non riusciva più a vedermi, il suo era ormai diventato uno sfogo personale contro il genere femminile. Non c’era niente che potessi fare per impedire che si prendesse con la forza ciò che non volevo dargli.  
Man mano che i secondi passavano diventava più violento, cieco della rabbia e del desiderio che lo spingevano a muoversi con tanta prepotenza. La presa delle sue gambe divenne crudele, così come la sua bocca su di me. Non si accontentava più dei baci rubati alla mia pelle. Comparvero denti, e morsi. Non seppi più su cosa concentrare la mia attenzione. Una delle sue mani, scesa dalla mia gola a lavorare sui bottoni dei suoi pantaloni. I suoi denti, che mordevano con cattiveria il collo, le braccia, i seni. Sempre più in basso. Non vedevo più niente se non la nebbia delle mie lacrime. Mi rimase la percezione del tatto, il suo, la violenza nel prendersi ciò che voleva possedere senza farne richiesta. Singhiozzai, non riuscii a trattenermi. La disperazione mi tolse la volontà e la forza di reagire. Rimasi lì, immobile, gemente, in attesa che l’essere sopra di me finisse ciò che era venuto a fare il più in fretta possibile, per poi tentare di raccogliere i cocci di ciò che ne sarebbe rimasto di me.  
Non compresi subito cosa stesse succedendo quando non sentii più il suo peso gravare su di me. All’improvviso mi tornò la facoltà di respiro e sul momento non seppi che farci. Iniziai a sputare, a tossire, a cercare una normalità di respiro che non riuscivo a trovare mentre il mondo intorno a me perdeva di importanza. Mi affannavo, non riuscivo a cogliere il respiro nonostante la parte razionale che era rimasta in me mi urlava di farlo, che ne ero in grado, ne avevo la capacità. Perciò tentai, provai, espirai fino a farmi scoppiare i polmoni, ma senza riuscire a completare il semplice atto del respirare che fino a qualche istante prima mi veniva così naturale.  
Fu in quel momento che il viso di Oliver comparve nel mio capo visivo. Vidi il suo sguardo accigliato fisso nel mio, le sue labbra muoversi senza che le parole riuscissero a raggiungere il mio udito. Avvertii le sue mani sulla mia faccia, guardarmi dritto negli occhi mentre il cuore continuava a battere all’impazzata e il respiro continuava a mancare.  
Fu il suo tocco, i suoi palmi premuti sulle mie gote, a farmi uscire completamente di testa. Trovai ribrezzo in quell’innocuo contatto, ma vedere il viso di Oliver, sapere che le mani erano le sue, non mi fu razionalmente di alcun aiuto. Mi divincolai con la stessa disperazione che avevo provato sino a pochi istanti prima, dibattendomi per tornare libera, disperata e scossa dai tremori. Sibili uscivano dalla bocca che non riuscivo a tenere chiusa. All’improvviso mi distaccai dal mio corpo e rimasi lì, fuori dallo spazio e dal tempo a guardarlo contorcersi e dondolare nella disperazione di gesti che non sentivo miei, nella follia che pensavo estranea. Vedevo la mia carne divorare sé stessa ed Oliver che rimaneva a guardare, chiaramente spiazzato e spaventato dalla mia reazione. Non aveva il coraggio di toccarmi di nuovo. Vedevo le idee che gli ronzavano in testa farsi spazio l’un l’altra sul suo volto, senza che nessuna gli desse la forza di agire. La sua bocca si muoveva, ma le parole rimanevano sospese nell’aria, incapaci di arrivare sino al mio udito. Vidi l’involucro del mio corpo continuare a tremare, mentre Oliver riprendeva ad avvicinarsi, il suo volto farsi sempre più vicino al mio.  
E poi d’improvviso anima e corpo tornarono ad essere un tutt’uno, legati in quell’istante dagli occhi di Oliver fissi nei miei. Fui nuovamente consapevole del muro contro il quale le mie spalle poggiavano e che mi costringeva all’immobilità, mentre attendevo un impatto che sembrava la cosa peggiore che potesse accadere. Non potevo permettere che Oliver, bellissimo e perfetto, arrivasse a toccarmi, sudata e bagnata di lacrime.  
E sporca.  
Eppure, nonostante fosse chiaro ai suoi occhi il mio stato, sembrava non farci caso. Addirittura, non ne sembrava interessato. Continuò ad avvicinarsi fino all’istante in cui ogni mia certezza si sgretolò in un mare di insicurezze e di dubbi, l’istante in cui il suo viso fu l’unica cosa presente nel mio campo visivo. L’istante in cui percepii le sue labbra sulle mie esigere attenzione, in un bacio che non vidi arrivare. Fu leggero, lieve, e gentile quanto inaspettato. Nel momento in cui si staccò da me mi riscoprii di nuovo viva, presente in quel momento di cui non riuscivo più a vivere l’essenza. Fui spettatrice mentre la voce di Oliver mi sussurrava all’orecchio di calmarmi, che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Fu della sua voce che decisi di fidarmi, di quel bacio, di quelle parole. Fu alla sua mano che mi aggrappai. E poi avvertii il suo petto sulla mia faccia, il suo respiro sul mio capo, e compresi che sarebbe andato tutto bene. In quell’improvviso abbraccio trovai la sicurezza e il conforto di cui avevo bisogno per andare avanti.  
“Tutto bene?” mi chiese, con quel suo sguardo ancora di nuovo fisso nel mio, incatenato. “Felicity, stai bene?”  
Mi circondava il volto con le mani, e a quel contatto il mio cervello si trovò impossibilitato ad elaborare una risposta. Non trovai la voce per dirgli che no, non stavo bene, ma ora che lui era lì con me avevo la certezza che lo sarei stata.  
Lasciai che le lacrime continuassero a cadere, inarrestabili come un fiume in piena. Oliver le guardò cadere ai suoi piedi. Probabilmente in quelle lacrime trovò la risposta che cercava, perché smise di chiedere. Mi passò un braccio attorno alle spalle e mi tirò in piedi, per poi incamminarci insieme fuori da quell’incubo, fuori da quel ricettacolo di gente ed alcool, fuori da quella notte in cui avevo voluto essere una persona diversa e che ora volevo solo dimenticare. Non mi voltai indietro.  
Mi portò direttamente fuori, all’aperto, a respirare aria fredda che entrò nei miei polmoni e mi regalò un poco di lucidità. Il mio viso ora era asciutto, ma sapevo che dentro di me qualcosa urlava. Avevo voglia di lasciarmi cadere nell’esatto punto in cui stavo, rannicchiarmi come un riccio e sperare che il mondo mi ignorasse abbastanza a lungo da dimenticare la mia esistenza. Volevo urlare fino a sputare cuore e polmoni, fino a che di me non fosse rimasto altro che un mucchietto di ossa e di pelle, incapace di provare qualsiasi tipo di sentimento ed emozione. Non ultimo, avrei voluto sotterrarmi dalla vergogna. Fu a quest’ultimo sentimento che mi aggrappai, quello più razionale e che faceva meno male. Mentre Oliver mollava la presa sul mio braccio per andare a prendere la macchina lasciai che lo sconforto si cibasse di ciò che era rimasto di me. Davanti a me passavano le immagini della serata, della figura ben poco edificante che avevo fatto di fronte ad Ollie ed ai suoi amici e dei litri di alcool che avevo ingurgitato, e fu per quei ricordi che stavo rivivendo che quando Oliver tornò non mi trovai capace di rialzare lo sguardo da terra.  
“Vieni, Felicity,” mi sussurrò, prendendomi con timorosa gentilezza la mano e guidandomi. “Ti accompagno a casa.”  
“No,” gli risposi con più decisione di quanta non me ne scorresse in corpo. “Oliver, prima c’è una cosa che ho il bisogno di dirti.”  
“Felicity, non mi sembra il momento. Lascia che ti porti a casa. Devi farti una doccia e una bella dormita. Domani potrai dirmi tutto ciò che senti la necessità di dirmi.”  
“No, Oliver,” insistetti. “Ho bisogno di dirtela ora.”  
“Felicity,” si oppose nuovamente lui, tirandomi verso la macchina. “in questo momento non sei nelle condizioni adatte per parlare. Sei sotto shock, e probabilmente ancora ubriaca, non dov-…”  
Alle sue parole mi misi a ridere di una risata amara ed isterica. Tentai di soffocarla con i pugni che premetti forte sulla bocca. Oliver, che si era interrotto per guardare quello che certamente non era uno spettacolo edificante, mi fissava stralunato, probabilmente incapace di pensare ad un modo per arginare la marea che stava per travolgerlo. Trovai la forza dove pensavo di non averne più e mi diedi una calmata. Smisi di ridere come un’oca, mi asciugai lacrime che non mi ero accorta di aver versato e mi azzardai a ricambiare il suo sguardo diretto. Non vidi biasimo nei suoi occhi, né accuse, e fu quello che mi diede la forza necessaria ad aprire la bocca.  
“Posso anche essere sotto shock, ma di certo è da prima che tu entrassi in quel bagno che non sono più ubriaca, Oliver, credimi. Prima di salire in macchina sento la necessità di dirti una cosa, e tu mi starai ad ascoltare.” Feci un respiro profondo. “Devo chiederti scusa. No!” Lo interruppi appena lo vidi aprire la bocca. “No, ti prego, lasciami finire. Ti ho trattato con superficialità come una ragazzina adolescente, ma quando ho avuto bisogno di aiuto sei venuto senza che abbia avuto bisogno di chiedertelo. Perciò…” abbassai lo sguardo, incapace di incontrare i suoi occhi limpidi. “… ti chiedo scusa. E gr-…”  
Venni fermata dalla sua mano che, con gentilezza, si poggiò sulla mia bocca per impedirmi di continuare.  
“Non c’è alcun bisogno che ti scusi. E certo che puoi contare su di me, Felicity, non dubitarne mai. Ora andiamo, hai davvero bisogno di quella dormita.”  
In quel momento compresi che Oliver sapeva cosa fare. Potevo farmi aiutare, appoggiarmi a lui e lasciar cadere per un attimo il peso che mi piegava le spalle – domattina sarebbe stato ancora lì ad aspettarmi.  
Lo seguii docile e lasciai che mi portasse via.  
  
Aprii la porta di casa lasciando entrare Oliver in quella parte di me di cui fino ad allora non aveva ancora avuto modo di fare parte. Percepii il suo ingresso in casa come un’invasione della mia privacy, e non servì a niente darmi della stupida. Lo guardai camminare per la superficie ristretta del mio salotto, guardarsi intorno con sincera curiosità, lanciare sguardi alle foto poggiate sulla polvere dei mobili con la gentilezza della sua cautela e della sua acquisita riservatezza.  
L’immagine di quell’uomo, che era tutto ciò che io non sarei mai stata, immerso in un mondo che non c’entrava alcunché con quello in cui era nato e cresciuto, mi fece sorridere, nonostante il dolore che avevo nel corpo e nel cuore mi pungesse il cervello provocandomi una violenta emicrania. Era quello stesso dolore a ricordarmi il perché Oliver si trovasse lì, a pochi passi da me, nonostante la mia mente non perfettamente lucida cercasse di cancellare la memoria di quanto successo solo pochi minuti prima, nel tentativo di proteggermi dal crollo emotivo che sarebbe arrivato entro pochi minuti.  
“Oliver…,” iniziai, un po’ timorosa, non sapendo bene come comportarmi in una situazione per me completamente nuova. Lui si voltò a fissarmi appena aprii bocca. Avere il suo sguardo profondo fisso su di me non fu di alcun aiuto. Dovevo offrirgli da bere? Ringraziarlo e accompagnarlo alla porta? Farlo dormire sul divano? No, quell’ultima opzione era decisamente impossibile per me da proporre a voce alta.  
La verità era che l’unica cosa che fui in grado di fare fu fissarlo come un’ebete senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo. Lui attese senza mostrare il minimo segno d’impazienza, e io, se ancora era possibile, mi innamorai di lui un po’ di più.  
A quel punto ero fregata. Propesi per il tagliare la corda.  
Senza dirgli alcunché scappa in bagno, via dal suo sguardo e dai suoi modi gentili, via dalla cotta che avevo e che stava assumendo proporzioni sempre più imbarazzanti. Mi chiusi nella piccola toilette e mi avvicinai al lavabo. Ben intenzionata ad evitare in qualsiasi modo di guardare la mia immagine riflessa nello specchio, mi sciacquai la faccia. Quando presi l’asciugamano e lo avvicinai al viso, mi accorsi che tremava in maniera incontrollata, e le mie mani con esso. Tentai di ricacciare indietro le lacrime che istintivamente avevano preso ad annebbiarmi la vista, ma mi scoprii non in grado. Il tremolio divenne a quel punto incontrollabile, costringendomi a sedermi sulle piastrelle fredde e inospitali.  
Occhi chiusi. Occhi aperti.  
Le mani non si fermavano.  
Mi coprii la faccia, ma il buio dietro le palpebre chiuse non fu d’aiuto. Il tremore non si fermava. Stavo perdendo me stessa.  
Fermai il mondo e presi un profondo respiro. Espirai.  
Ancora e di nuovo.  
Ma il terrore era ancora lì, ancorato alle mie ossa, deciso a non mollare la presa.  
Concessi alle lacrime che stavano sfuggendo alla presa delle mie palpebre di bagnarmi le guance, poi mi rialzai dal pavimento freddo, mi asciugai di nuovo la faccia e tentai di fingere che non fosse successo alcunché. Andava tutto bene. Fu con quella faccia che tornai di fronte ad Oliver, non prima di aver indossato il pigiama e un sorriso finto.  
“Così va meglio!” mi disse con cordialità quando mi osservò varcare l’ingresso del salotto, rivolgendomi un sorriso che riuscii a ricambiare. “Tieni,” mormorò con voce gentile mentre mi porgeva un bicchiere pieno di un liquido incolore. “È solo acqua,” aggiunse notando forse la mia incertezza nell’accettare la sua cortesia. Sorrisi.  
“Dopo una sfavillante serata come quella appena trascorsa non pensavo certo che mi avresti offerto altro che semplice acqua. Non mi sfugge però l’ironia della situazione.”  
“Oliver Queen per la prima volta in casa tua che ti offre da bere?”  
“Precisamente,” risposi mentre tracannavo il bicchiere in un sol sorso. Ero più assetata di quanto non mi fossi accorta di essere. Lo tenni fra le mani rigirandolo mentre l’incertezza si divorava le mie viscere.  
“Oliver…” iniziai tentennante il discorso con cui avrei voluto terminare la serata. Tenni lo sguardo basso, incapace di incontrare i suoi occhi limpidi. Fu allora che percepii il tocco gentile delle sue dita sul mio mento accarezzarmi la pelle e spingermi il viso fino a trovarmi obbligata a guardare i suoi lineamenti perfetti e rassicuranti. Il suo sguardo era ancora caldo, gentile, incapace di vedere la colpa che portavo tatuata su ogni centimetro della mia pelle.  
“Felicity, te l’ho già detto. Non c’è alcun bisogno, non è stato in alcun modo colpa tua.”  
Una risata amara mi sfuggì dalle labbra, incapace come fui di trattenerla.  
“Sei gentile, ma sai bene quanto me che è una menzogna. Non c’è niente che tu possa dire o fare per cambiare questo fatto.”  
Lui non replicò, preferendo voltarsi a prendere in mano uno dei vecchi portafoto impolverati che facevano bella mostra di sé sul ripiano della mia seppur minuscola libreria. La foto raffigurava una bambina paffuta vestita elegantemente che teneva fra le mani un telefono giocattolo troppo grande per le sue manine.  
“non ho potuto fare a meno di sbirciare le tue fotografie. Questa chi è? Tua sorella?”  
“Ti conosco troppo bene per pensare che tu non sappia già tutto della mia vita, Oliver. Persino il fatto che non ho sorelle.”  
Lui sorrise sardonico.  
“Ascolta, non voglio suonare scortese, ma…” esitai.  
“Ma vuoi andare a letto e l’unica cosa che te lo impedisce sono io. Non ti preoccupare., capisco. Sei sicura che starai bene?” Sembrava incerto nel guardarmi. Il suo sguardo si soffermò sul mio occhio pesto. Non avevo dubbi stesse uscendo un bel livido parecchio visibile.  
“Certo!” Feci un sorriso un po’ troppo forzato. “Non preoccuparti. Grazie per… beh, per tutto quanto. Spero un giorno di poter ricambiare il favore.” Mi bloccai. “Ovviamente,” mi affrettai ad aggiungere, “non intendo dire che spero un giorno di poter entrare nel bagno del tuo locale e vederti in difficoltà con un tizio grosso e pelato che cerca di-…”  
“Felicity, ho capito.”  
Dannazione. Avevo di nuovo parlato a vanvera.  
Dio, la sua risata continuava ad essere la cosa più bella che avessi mai udito. Sarebbe mai arrivato il momento in cui me ne sarei stancata?  
Lo guardai prendere il cappotto che aveva abbandonato malamente su una sedia e dirigersi verso la porta. Fu nel momento in cui poggiò le dita sull’ottone della maniglia che sentii di nuovo il panico artigliarmi il petto. Di li a pochi istanti sarei rimasta sola con i miei pensieri, i miei incubi, i miei ricordi, e d’improvviso la certezza che non avrei superato la notte nella solitudine di casa mi pesò addosso come un macigno, piegandomi il busto e facendomi tremare le ginocchia.  
“Oliver…” sussurrai mentre il respiro tornava a mancarmi.  
Lui si voltò appena in tempo per vedermi scivolare sul pavimento. Priva ormai di ogni mia abituale inibizione allungati le braccia, un chiaro invito che lui colse al volo. Quando lui si chinò io fui pronta ad accogliere il suo calore addosso al mio. Trovai conforto nella sua schiena, sul suo torace, sulle spalle che accolsero il peso della mia vergogna, sulle sue labbra che sussurravano al mio orecchio che tutto andava bene. Nel calore di quell’abbraccio, tutto sarebbe andato bene. Mi tornò il respiro e il fiato nei polmoni.  
Secondi interminabili passarono troppo velocemente, e altrettanto velocemente avvertii la libertà da quell’abbraccio confortante. Impedii alle lacrime di bagnarmi la faccia e mi preparai a lasciarlo uscire dalla porta e da quella serata da incubo. Ero pur sempre una donna adulta, non avrei dovuto concepire un comportamento simile. Erano passati anni dall’ultima volta che avevo avuto paura del buio, e di certo non avrei ricominciato proprio quella sera. Mi feci forza e rialzai il viso fino ad incontrare il suo, pronta a vederlo voltarsi e andarsene. Fu la mia voce a fermare lui e sorprendere me stessa, mentre gli ponevo una domanda con un coraggio che non sarei mai riuscita a trovare in condizioni normali.  
“Ti va di fermarti qui, stasera?” chiesi.  
 _Oddio cosa diavolo mi è venuto in mente_ , pensai.  
Vidi Oliver spalancare gli occhi dalla sorpresa, per poi mimetizzare una espressione che probabilmente considerava maleducata con un sorriso cordiale che non seppi decifrare.  
“Felicity… non credo che sia una buona idea, non dopo quello che hai appena passato.”  
Il suo tono imbarazzato mi fece sorridere.  
“Oliver, ti sto semplicemente chiedendo di rimanere a dormire da me. Niente sottintesi,” lo rassicurai.  
Vidi il sollievo prendere possesso dell’espressione sul suo volto. Avrei voluto ridere per com’ero riuscita a metterlo in imbarazzo. Ero pronta a scommettere che non gli succedeva spesso.  
“Posso prepararti il divano letto, ti assicuro che è molto comodo. Vado a prenderti una coperta.”  
Corsi via senza attendere la sua risposta, incerta com’ero del suo assenso. Mi attardai in camera, non sapendo come tornare indietro e riuscire a guardarlo senza aver la voglia di scappare. Mi sedetti sul letto e lasciai viaggiare la mente, pensando a cosa ne sarebbe stato di me se non avessi corretto Oliver, se gli avessi lasciato credere ciò che non avevo avuto il coraggio di dire, ma che nel cuore avevo immaginato molte volte, come una qualsiasi stupida studentessa infatuata del suo professore. Cosa ne sarebbe stato di me se fossi stata una persona diversa da quella che ero, da quella che sarei mai potuta essere? Se solo avessi avuto il coraggio necessario.  
“Felicity?”  
Nonostante il bussare di Oliver sullo stipite della porta aperta fosse stato educato e lieve, la sua voce mi colse totalmente di sorpresa, facendomi sobbalzare.  
“Sì, scusami.” Balzai in piedi con la velocità di chi colto in fallo a commettere una marachella. “Ecco qui la tua coperta.”  
Gliela porsi con le mani che tremavano. Lui le notò.  
“Cosa c’è che non va?”  
Accidenti, a quell’uomo era impossibile nascondere alcunché.  
“Perché se stai ancora pensando al tizio di questa sera,” continuò, “ti assicuro che non hai motivo di preoccuparti. Non lascerò che metta piede di nuovo nel mio locale, né che ti venga di nuovo vicino. Non lascerò che ti accada nient’altro. Te lo prometto.”  
Il suo tono era così serio che non seppi dove poggiare lo sguardo. Su un qualsiasi punto lontano dai suoi occhi e dal suo volto perfetto.  
“Mi dispiace, Felicity.”  
Credetti di aver sentito male. “Cosa?”  
“Mi dispiace. Quello che è successo… è colpa mia. Avrei dovuto fare controlli più approfonditi, controllare che la gente non si imbucasse, insistere per accompagnarti a casa… non lo so. So solo che ho sbagliato, e non c’è alcuna parola che possa usare per rimediare a quanto successo. Spero riuscirai a perdonarmi.”  
“Oliver, hai davvero un pessimo senso dell’umorismo. Non posso credere che tu stia parlando sul serio. Sono io quella che deve scusarsi con te! Ti ho fornito uno spettacolo davvero indecente. Non credo di aver mai bevuto tanto alcool tutto insieme in tutta la mia vita. Avrei dovuto darti retta, se l’avessi fatto non sarei finita nei guai.”  
Ci sedemmo sul letto, uno affianco all’altro. Il calore della coscia di Oliver si irradiava fino alla mia gamba. Era rassicurante ed in qualche modo eccitante. Avevo il suo corpo a pochi centimetri da me e non potevo toccarlo.  
“Mi sono comportata da stupida,” continuai. “Dovrei piuttosto ringraziarti per avermi tirata fuori da guai nonostante non mi sia comportata correttamente con te. Sono stata una vera stronza, e forse mi merito quel che mi è successo.”  
“Felicity!” Il suo tono improvvisamente duro mi spaventò a morte. “Non dirlo neanche per scherzo. Nessuna donna potrebbe mai meritarsi una cosa simile, non arrivare mai più a pensare una cosa simile. Vieni qui.”  
Sollevata, alzai gli occhi per incontrare i suoi. Non mi accorsi del suo braccio che passò attorno alle mie spalle, ma ebbi invece piena coscienza del momento in cui mi sentii spinta verso di lui, e il mio fianco incontrò la barriera del suo torace caldo e decisamente troppo vicino. Mi scoprii terrorizzata dalla situazione e da ciò che mi spingeva a provare. Quel contatto fu come una miccia che infiammò il mio corpo e la mia faccia, che mi premunii di nascondere alla sua vista. Immagini che non seppi come fermare mi invasero la mente e io speravo, _pregavo_ che ad Oliver non venisse in mente di guardarmi dritto in faccia perché sapevo che non sarei riuscita a nascondergli alcunché di ciò che provavo in quell’istante.  
D’improvviso dalla giacca di Ollie giunse il trillo del cellulare. Non persi l’occasione per staccarmi da lui con la velocità che di solito utilizzavo per togliere la ceretta bollente dalle gambe.  
“Pronto? Ciao, Tommy. Sì, è con me. Sono riuscito a convincerla a lasciarsi accompagnare a casa. Cosa? Si, sta bene. È tutto a posto.”  
A disagio nell’ascoltare Oliver parlare di me a voce alta, me ne andai in salotto a preparargli il divano, lasciando che la sua voce calma e sempre più fievole mi accompagnasse lungo il breve tragitto.  
Avevo ormai terminato e stavo iniziando a considerare l’idea di preparare del the quando lui mi raggiunse.  
“Ti ringrazio,” esordì lui, “ma non era necessario. Stavo comodo sul divano semplicemente con un cuscino ed una coperta.”  
“Beh, adesso è un po’ tardi, non credi?” gli feci notare. “Stavo andando in cucina a prepararmi un the caldo, ne vuoi anche tu?”  
“Io ho un’idea migliore. Adesso te ne vai a letto, che il the te lo preparo io.”  
“Ma no, veram-…”  
“Non era una domanda, non hai possibilità di scelta.”  
Cercai di ribattere, più per cortesia che per un reale bisogno di fare quel dannato the, ma lui mi prese per la spalle, mi girò e mi spinse gentilmente verso le scale. Non sembrava volermi concedere diritto di replica; non potei far altro che dargli retta e lasciargli campo libero.  
Una volta in camera mi sdraiai sotto le coperte, cercando in quel luogo familiare la tranquillità necessaria per riuscire a dormire, ma non era facile cancellare dalla mente le immagini della serata. Dalla vergogna per essermi ridotta in un tale stato di ubriachezza alla paura di quello che mi sarebbe potuto succedere se Oliver non fosse arrivato. E per quanto gli fossi grata per essere apparso nel cliché del cavaliere dalla scintillante armatura, ora avevo un altro problema da risolvere, un problema che avrebbe potuto compromettere il mio rapporto quotidiano con lui: la mia gratitudine sfociava in un’infatuazione che ormai cominciavo a fare fatica a gestire. Di ammettere i miei sentimenti davanti a lui manco a parlarne, quindi dovevo trovare un modo perché ciò non influenzasse il mio rapporto con lui, altrimenti non sarebbe passato molto tempo prima che mi facesse internare in un istituto di igiene mentale.  
Fu quella l’ultima cosa che ricordai di aver pensato prima che la mia mente cedesse all’oblio del sonno.  
  
  
  
  
 **OLIVER**.  
  
Quando arrivai in camera non rimasi stupito di trovare Felicity addormentata. La giostra di emozioni a cui quella sera era stata sottoposta si era finalmente fermata, lasciandola stremata non solo nel fisico.  
Poggiai la tazza calda e fumante sul comò e rimasi a vegliare il suo sonno. Indugiai qualche minuto a fissare quell’esserino biondo apparentemente tranquillo ritrovandomi a pensare a come quell’immagine fosse lontana da quella quotidiana con cui mi ero ormai abituato a convivere nell’oscurità del rifugio. Non me ne ero reso conto nell’immediato, ma con quei suoi rossetti sgargianti e quel suo modo di fare un po’ stravagante riusciva ad animare un ambiente monotono, arrivando a farne parte senza che nessuno se lo fosse realmente aspettato. Mi ero ormai abituato a vederla trafficare sui computer, tanto che sembravano lontani anni luce i tempi in cui condividevo con nessuno il mio segreto. Nemmeno Diggle al suo arrivo era riuscito a diventare così visivamente irrinunciabile come invece era arrivata a fare lei. Mi era diventata quasi indispensabile, e non riuscivo a comprendere come vi fosse riuscita. Prima di lei tutto ciò che mi circondava erano i ricordi che volevo dimenticare ed abbandonare all’oblio, rimembranze di un luogo in cui avevo perso me stesso, i miei sogni, la mia storia. La mia identità. Poi arrivò lei e mi trovai di nuovo capace di sorridere quando non lo credevo possibile. Ritrovavo una parte di me ogni volta che parlavo con lei, quella parte che non pensavo fosse riuscita a sopravvivere al naufragio, alla morte di mio padre e all’isola.  
Felicity si mosse nel sonno e la mia mente tornò a concentrarsi sul presente. Non rimasi stupito dall’espressione corrucciata che comparse sul suo volto nel dormiveglia. Mi sedetti sul letto usufruendo del poco spazio lasciato libero dalle sue gambe e mi ritrovai inconsciamente a poggiare una mano sulla spalla lasciata scoperta dal piumone. La tolsi con la velocità di chi si accorge di aver appena toccato un tizzone ardente appena la vidi dimenarsi sotto il mio tocco. Non era stata una buona idea.  
Mi guardai intorno, con la curiosità un po’ vergognosa di chi si trova ad invadere per la prima volta la privacy di una persona di cui ci si accorge di non sapere molto. Lo sguardo mi cadde sulla poltrona, dall’esatta parte opposta della stanza. Mi accomodai con lo stupore di ritrovarmi più comodo di quanto avessi osato immaginare, e iniziai a vegliare il sonno di Felicity. La tazza che le avevo portato giaceva inutilizzata sul comò, raffreddandosi nel tepore umido della stanza. Sconfitto, lasciai che il sonno avesse la meglio e mi appisolai immobile dov’ero.  
  
Mi svegliai d’improvviso, aprendo di scatto gli occhi nel buio quasi totale. Impiegai qualche secondo a comprendere cosa esattamente fosse il rumore che mi aveva disturbato tanto da svegliarmi. Proveniva dall’altra parte della stanza, e appena compresi che si trattava di Felicity scattai in piedi e mi avvicinai. Sotto la luce della lampada che mi premunii di accendere mi ritrovai a fissare le sue lacrime. I suoni indistinti provenivano dalle sue labbra socchiuse. Si muoveva nel sonno con l’inquietudine di chi intrappolato in sogni sgraditi. D’improvviso iniziò ad agitarsi e a muovere le braccia come a scacciare una mosca fastidiosa, dando forma a strambi disegni nell’aria viziata della stanza. Non mi fu difficile immaginare cosa esattamente stesse sognando. Mi sedetti sul letto e, con prudenza, l’afferrai gentilmente per le braccia, iniziando a scuoterla con studiata gentilezza. Cauto, avvicinai le labbra al suo orecchio e la chiamai, esortandola a svegliarsi. Per tutta risposta, Felicity mi sferrò un pugno senza dar segno di essersi svegliata. La presi allora per le spalle esercitando una maggiore pressione, e la scossi con la cautela che aveva lasciato il posto alla decisione di un gesto necessario, quello di svegliarla. Ero quasi pronto a schiaffeggiarla quando mi accorsi dei suoi occhi puntati nei miei.  
“Sono sveglia.”  
“Lo vedo.”  
“Hai avuto un incubo.”  
“Sì, credo di sì.”  
“Stai meglio?”  
Annuì. Il movimento del viso fece scappare un’unica, singola lacrima, che rotolò giù per la guancia fino a fermarsi all’angolo della bocca. Rimasi incantato a fissarla qualche istante di troppo, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dal tenue luccichio. Quando lei tossicchiò la lasciai andare frettolosamente, accorgendomi solo in quell’istante che le mie mani ancora la stringevano. Sul suo volto il sonno da cui l’avevo strappata lasciava posto ai ricordi ancora freschi della serata. Tremava sotto il mio sguardo. Glielo feci notare.  
“Lo so. Mi dispiace,” fu la risposta. Teneva gli occhi bassi.  
“Non devi dispiacerti, Felicity. Non hai fatto nulla per la quale devi chiedere scusa. Vieni qui…”  
Spalancai le braccia con la chiara intenzione di offrirle il conforto di un abbraccio, ma lei, con il terrore di un animale braccato, sfuggì al mio tocco, scese frettolosamente dal letto e corse fuori dalla stanza senza dire una parola.  
“Che diav-…?”  
Tentando di seguirla, giunsi in corridoio giusto in tempo per vedere la porta del bagno chiudersi alle sue spalle.  
“Felicity!”sbraitai al vetro della porta. “Chiuderti lì dentro non è la soluzione.”  
La sentii muoversi per la stanza.  
“Felicity, lasciami entrare.”  
“Lasciami in pace, Oliver. Vattene a casa.”  
“Non ho intenzione di lasciarti qui da sola.”  
“E invece lo farai.” Il tono brusco venne attutito dalla porta che rimaneva chiusa.  
“Felicity, non andrò da nessuna parte, fine della storia. Ora lasciami entrare.”  
Il silenzio che calò venne inframmezzato da un paio di sommessi singhiozzi, subito nascosti dal suono dell’acqua che scorreva. Felicity stava piangendo, e aveva aperto il rubinetto per tentare di nasconderlo, invano. Decisi di farla finita.  
“Spero tu non sia dietro la porta, perché sto per buttarla giù.”  
Il mio calcio fu veloce e sin troppo efficace. Trovai Felicity accucciata sul tappetino della doccia. Mi fissava come se in realtà non mi vedesse.  
La sua reazione nel sentire la mia voce che la chiamava fu nascondere il volto nell’incavo del braccio.  
“Felicity, cosa succede? Cosa ho fatto di sbagliato?”  
“Non hai fatto niente, Oliver, non è colpa tua. Ora puoi andartene?”  
“Perché ti stai nascondendo?”  
“Non mi nascondo. Lasciami in pace.”  
La sua voce, attutita, sembrava quella di una bambina che non riesce ad ottenere quello che vuole. Triste, sconsolata, rassegnata. Tentai di spostare il braccio che le copriva la bocca, e percepii immediatamente il tentativo di lei di opporsi con tutta la forza che era capace di trovare. Non era sufficiente a fermarmi, ovviamente, ma decisi di rispettare il suo volere e non la forzai. Preferii così accucciarmi accanto a lei, sulle piastrelle fredde e umide. L’acqua rimasta aperta continuava a scorrere. Il suo rumore continuo sembrava confortarci a tal punto che nessuno di noi due si preoccupò di chiudere il rubinetto.  
In quel fasullo silenzio che dilagava nello spazio del piccolo bagno lasciai che l’assenza di parole fosse l’unico dialogo fra di noi. Ci adagiammo in quel vuoto senza pudore, senza timori, senza disagio. Eravamo due figure immobili, anestetizzate nel rimorso di un passato non abbastanza lontano. Il peso leggero della sua testa bionda si poggiò sulla mia spalla. Cercai di non dare a vedere come quel contatto mi colse impreparato.  
“Sono proprio un cliché, non è vero?”  
L’ironia della sua voce era tinta di amarezza.  
“Non essere così dura con te stessa,” la ammonii.  
“Ma è vero,” rise lei. “Dio, sono addirittura riuscita ad innamorarmi del mio professore di diritto societario, al college. Andavo alle sue lezioni con la speranza che ogni suo sorriso fosse rivolto a me.” Rise, amara, nascondendosi nella stoffa della mia camicia. “E ora…”  
Si zittì.  
“E ora, cosa?”  
“Niente. Non ha importanza.”  
“Felicity, non c’è niente di cui vergognarsi. Sono tappe fondamentali nella vita di ogni studente. Ci siamo passati tutti.”  
“Non tu. Non Oliver Queen.”  
Risi con sincera allegria a quella frase. “Ho fatto così tante cazzate in vita mia, Felicity, che innamorarmi di una mia professoressa sarebbe stato il male minore.” Abbassai lo sguardo ad incontrare il suo, che ora non nascondeva più, e tornai serio. “Per tanti anni non sono stato una bella persona. Non mi importava altro che di me stesso, godevo del ferire le persone a me più vicine e ridevo alle loro reazioni. Essere un cliché è un destino migliore dell’essere uno stronzo per metà della tua esistenza, per poi passare l’altra metà a pentirtene e a tentare di espiare le tue colpe. Credimi.”  
“È questo che fai, Oliver? Tutte le notti, in quel costume. Cerchi il perdono?”  
Mi sarei voluto alzare, correre, fuggire da quella conversazione alla quale non volevo prendere parte, ma i suoi occhi mi imposero di restare.  
“Credo di sì.”  
“E l’hai trovato?”  
“No,” sospirai. “Non ancora.”  
“E quando succederà cosa pensi di fare? Continuerai ad essere il vigilante, ad andartene in giro di notte a scagliare le tue frecce?”  
“Non lo so, Felicity, non ho una palla di vetro, non so come affronterò un futuro che non so prevedere. Quando sono tornato a Starling City avevo un’idea precisa su cosa avevo intenzione di realizzare con quel costume. E se da un lato è ancora così, dall’altro sono cambiate molte cose. Cose alle quali mi sono dovuto adattare senza che avessi gli strumenti per farlo.”  
“Di cosa stai parlando? Quali strumenti, tu sei Ol-“  
“NON-… Non dirlo, Felicity. Ti prego. Mi fai sembrare la persona che può fare tutto, per la quale niente è impossibile. Ma non è così. Quando sono tornato a casa e il mio progetto è diventata una cosa reale, tangibile... ho realizzato di non aver calcolato qualcosa che non ero in grado di affrontare.”  
“Che cosa?”  
“La responsabilità della vita di altre persone. Ero pronto a tutto, ma ero pronto a farlo da solo. E ora invece… ora ci siete tu, e Diggle, e Laurel. Tutto ora è più complicato, perché ho qualcosa da perdere. E questo è un rischio che non avevo calcolato.”  
“Ed è un rischio… che sei disposto a correre?”  
Cercai nuovamente il suo sguardo nella solitudine di quella stanza e ci trovai lei, dipinta nelle iridi come nuvole nel cielo d’inverno, nella loro calma prima della tempesta.  
“Prima che naufragassi su quell’isola ero Oliver Queen, il milionario playboy. Tutti sapevano chi ero, passavo ogni singola sera circondato di gente che non conoscevo e di cui non ricordavo più la faccia il mattino dopo. Ero drasticamente solo, e non me ne rendevo neanche conto. Poi ci fu l’isola, e… tutto quel tempo per pensare. Quando sono tornato il mondo che avevo lasciato non era più lo stesso. _Io_ non ero più lo stesso. Mi sono finalmente reso conto di essere circondato da persone che mi vogliono bene per ciò che sono, non per il nome che porto. Persone che accettano i miei difetti, insieme ai miei pregi. Molte di loro sono sempre state al mio fianco, ma prima non avevo occhi per vederle, né il cuore perché me ne importasse qualcosa.”  
“Ma ora è diverso.”  
“Già. Ora è diverso, e sono terrorizzato all’idea di perdere anche una sola fra queste persone. Eppure non mi sento più debole, solo… differente. Sapere che non sono mai stato meno solo di quanto non sia oggi è un tesoro dal valore inestimabile.”  
“Sei una bella persona, Oliver. Sono felice che tu sia riuscito a tornare a casa.”  
“Devo ammettere che una parte di me è sempre felice di sentirselo dire. Anche se non pensavo l’avrei mai sentito dire proprio da te.”  
Alle mie parole percepii il calore prodotto dal suo corpo addosso al mio svanire d’improvviso. Quando la guardai in volto mi rispose con un’occhiata accentuata dal dolore che vi leggevo.  
“Perché? Oddio, non penserai certo che io sia una stronza frigida incapace di amare, non è vero? Perché, te lo assicuro, il fatto che io viva con la sola compagnia di tre gatti non ha nulla a che vedere con la mia disastrosa vita amorosa! E lo so che la gente può trovarmi poco espansiva, ma, voglio dire, sono una persona sostanzialmente timida nei rapporti con le persone, ma questo non vuol dire che io non voglia del bene a tutti coloro ai quali voglio effettivamente del bene! Perché, Oliver, io ti—”  
“Felicity!” la fermai con il sorriso sulle labbra. La sua goffa irruenza riusciva ancora a cogliermi impreparato. “Non ho mai pensato tu fossi… com’era? Una stronza frigida?”  
“Sul serio? Oh, meno male!”  
Scivolò di nuovo al mio fianco, una mano appoggiata sul petto mentre sospirava di sollievo. Trovai conforto nel suo corpo, il cui calore si mescolava al mio. Conforto nel suo profumo di donna, nella totale mancanza di spazio fra le mie ginocchia e le sue.  
“Sai, non intendevo veramente dire che la mia vita sentimentale è un disastro. Voglio dire, questa sera sono uscita con un perfetto imbecille, ma ti posso assicurare che non—”  
“Quello di poco fa lo definisci un appuntamento?”  
“No! Oddio, Oliver, certo che no!”  
La sua risata cristallina raggiunse il mio cervello regalandomi scariche elettriche a cui non seppi dare un significato.  
“Prima di venire al locale sono andata ad un appuntamento al buio con un tipo molto stupido e molto presuntuoso. Ha passato tutto il tempo a parlare di sé e dei suoi problemi economici, ed ha fatto una sceneggiata riguardo il suo portafogli perso dopo la quale mi sono sentita in dovere di offrirgli la cena. In più quando siamo usciti dal locale è fuggito a bordo della sua Mercedes lasciandomi completamente a piedi. E, a dirtela tutta, quel ristorante di lusso mi è costato un patrimonio, e mi ha fatto pure schifo.”  
“Brutta gente, i taccagni.”  
“La parte più bella è stato quando l’ho visto tirare fuori una banconota da 50 per la mancia al parcheggiatore.” Rideva mentre il suo tono oltraggiato sfumava nell’ironia.  
“Beh, a costo di sembrare banale, lasciati dire che un tipo così è meglio perderlo che trovarlo.”  
“Già. E la serata non è certo finita meglio. Probabilmente sarei dovuta tornare a casa ad affogare i miei dispiaceri nell’alcool. Venire al Verdant è stato un errore. Senza offesa, Oliver, sul serio. Sono sicura che se fossi stata sobria l’avrei trovata una gran bella festa.”  
“A parte il trascurabile incidente nel bagno.”  
“A parte il trascurabile incidente, sì. Ma posso comunque ritenermi fortunata.” La guardai, non riuscendo a capire. “Perché tu eri lì.”  
La mia mano andò a stringere il suo braccio. Una stretta breve, di conforto, in cui il mio cuore nascose parole che il mio cervello non era ancora in grado di formulare.  
“Che ne dici se ora ti porto a letto?”  
Il sorriso che le spuntò in seguito alle mie parole illuminò la stanza.  
“E io che pensavo fossi diventato una persona rispettabile!” rise.  
Solo in quel momento colsi il doppio senso della mia stessa frase.  
“Felicity, io non… mi dispiace, non intendevo…”  
“Oliver, lo so! Non pensavo fosse così facile prenderti in giro.”  
“Di solito non lo è.”  
Mi alzai dal pavimento in straordinaria sincronia con lei, e insieme ci dirigemmo verso la sua camera, forse pronti, ora, ad affrontare la notte.  
Felicity si mise a letto e io, senza pensarci, le rimboccai le coperte com’ero abituato a fare con Thea tanti anni prima. Una vita fa.  
“Oliver…?” Il suo sussurrare era timido, preoccupato quasi di riuscire a farsi sentire in quella stanza vuota di suoni, oltre a quelli dei nostri pensieri. “Per piacere… rimarresti qui con me?”  
Con un cenno d’assenso le diedi le spalle per dirigermi vero l’intimità della poltrona, ma il tocco gentile delle sue dita sulla mia mano mi fermò.  
“No.” Mi voltai. “Vorrei venissi qui,” sussurrò con il volto in fiamme mentre scostava le coperte.  
“Felicity… sinceramente, non mi sembra una buona idea…”  
“Non mi interessa. Ho bisogno di stringere a me qualcosa di caldo.” Iniziò a sorridere. “Non perderò certo l’occasione di portare a letto Oliver Queen.”  
“E io che pensavo fossi diventata una persona rispettabile,” la citai con un sorriso.  
Trovavo dolce la sua innocenza, quanto imprevisto era il suo comportamento, cui non sapevo come far fronte. Non avevo bisogno di decifrare l’espressione sul suo volto per sapere che faceva sul serio, ma ciò che realmente mi spaventava era la possibilità che facessi una mossa sbagliata, o mi lasciassi sfuggire una parola scorretta per rovinare tutto e vederla fuggire. Fuggire da me.  
Fu così che mi ritrovai a sdraiarmi accanto ad una donna, e per la prima volta nella mia esistenza il gesto non aveva alcun sottinteso a sfondo sessuale. Mi sentivo a disagio, e non capivo esattamente per quale fra tanti motivi.  
“Lo so a cosa stai pensando.”  
“Io credo di no,” replicai un po’ piccato.  
“Stai pensando che è la prima volta che ti sdrai accanto una donna senza l’intenzione di portartela a letto.”  
“Come diamine fai a saperlo?” chiesi sinceramente sorpreso.  
Lei rise. “Cos’è che ti dà fastidio, esattamente? Il rapporto che hai intrattenuto con gli esponenti del genere femminile in passato, o il fatto che io ne sia a conoscenza?”  
“Uhm… entrambi?”  
“Beh, non è esattamente come se tu in passato sia stato estremamente geloso della tua privacy. Non era poi così difficile venire a sapere come spendevi le tue serate. O le tue giornate, se è per questo. Non che me ne sia mai interessata intenzionalmente, sia chiaro.”  
“Certo,” annuii sardonico. “Chiarissimo.”  
Rimasi sdraiato, il mio braccio sollecitato dal peso della testa di Felicity. Impacciato, ogni mio sforzo era speso nel mantenere l’innaturale immobilità che mi sforzavo di mantenere, a fronte dell’imbarazzo che mi impediva di prendere qualsiasi iniziativa. Ero rigido del mio imbarazzo da liceale inesperto quale non ero mai stato. Rimanemmo semplicemente stretti nel calore dei nostri corpi, in quel silenzio imbarazzato che non sentivamo la necessità di colmare. I nostri respiri lentamente si sincronizzarono, entrarono in sintonia l’uno con l’altro fino a che al nostro udito non ne arrivò uno solamente.  
“Oliver?”  
La voce di Felicity spezzò il conforto che avevo trovato in quell’assenza di voci.  
“Posso… farti una domanda?”  
“Mmmh?”  
“Prima, al… locale. Nel… sai, nel bagno, dopo che mi hai… sì, che mi hai…”  
“Ho capito, Felicity. Vai avanti.”  
“Sì… ecco, volevo chiederti… perché… _volevochiedertiperchèprimaallocalemihaibaciata._ ”  
Lo disse tutto d’un fiato, tanto che feci fatica a capire cosa avesse effettivamente detto. Il suo sguardo vagava irrequieto per la stanza, apparentemente in modo casuale, ma ben attento a evitare la risposta del mio. Il rossore sul suo viso era inequivocabile.  
“Beh, Felicity… non so come spiegartelo. Eri sotto shock, stavi avendo un attacco di panico, e c’è questa usanza secondo la quale avrei dovuto schiaffeggiarti, ma dopo quello che avevi appena passato mi sono rifiutato al solo pensiero. Diciamo che ho fatto la prima cosa che mi è venuta in mente di fare e che potesse avere lo stesso effetto.”  
“Oh.”  
Quel semplice suono che uscì dalla sua bocca ebbe lo stesso effetto dell’ultimo refolo d’aria che esce da un palloncino prima che questo si sgonfi completamente. La vidi spegnersi fra le mie braccia.  
“Spero tu non te la sia presa. Dopotutto ha funzionato, no?”  
Mantenne gli occhi bassi mentre il volto diventava sempre più rosso.  
“Felicity… cosa c’è?” Non riuscii a nascondere la costernazione alla sua reazione. Non mi riusciva di capirla.  
“Niente,” si affrettò a rispondermi, voltandosi a darmi la schiena.  
“Felicity… qual è il problema?”  
“Nessuno, Oliver. Va tutto bene. Ti spiace se dormiamo, ora?”  
“Sì, che mi dispiace.”  
Allungai la mano che avevo libera e la poggiai sulla sua spalla, esercitando una leggera pressione, la volontà di convincerla a mostrarmi la faccia. Invano. Scansò il mio tocco e rimase immobile, ad eccezione del busto che si muoveva in sincrono con i suoi respiri.  
“Felicity…” sussurrai, incapace di pronunciare il suo nome a voce alta. “Parlami.”  
“Non fa niente,” rispose, la voce nascosta da ciò che non voleva che io vedessi.  
“Non è vero che non fa niente. Voglio sapere qual è il problema.”  
Lei finalmente si voltò.  
“Perché stai piangendo?” chiesi ai suoi occhi lucidi.  
“Perché… oh, sul serio, Oliver, non importa.”  
“Guardami, Felicity.” I suoi occhi si incatenarono ai miei, incapaci di lasciarli andare nonostante la vergogna che era incisa in ogni crepa dell’iride la spingesse ad andarsene. Felicity per me era un libro aperto che facevo fatica a leggere. “Non c’è niente in te che non meriti di essere ascoltato.”  
“Prometti di non ridere.”  
“Prometto.”  
“Pensavo mi avessi baciato perché… una parte di te volesse effettivamente farlo…”  
“Oh, Felicity…”  
“Non dire _‘oh, Felicity’_ con quel tono! Non ho bisogno che tu ti dispiaccia o che provi pena per me!”  
“Felicity, non intendev-”  
“Non importa, lascia stare. Non avrei dovuto dire niente.”  
“Non dire così…”  
“Non fa niente. Ora scusami, è stata una giornata stressante e poco piacevole e voglio dormire.”  
Lasciai che mi voltasse nuovamente le spalle. La piccola lampada del comò proiettava le nostre ombre e i nostri dubbi sui muri sporchi di rimpianto.  
“Mi dispiace, Felicity.”  
“Non essere sciocco, Oliver, non sai neanche per che cosa ti stai scusando.”  
Rimasi in silenzio nel tentativo di non ammettere che aveva ragione.  
“Qualunque sia il motivo, non avevo intenzione di farti arrabbiare.”  
Nel silenzio della stanza arrivò al mio udito un mormorio incomprensibile.  
“Cosa? Felicity, non ho sentito.”  
Ma sapevo, in quell’istante che separava le nostre voci, che qualsiasi parola che fosse stata relegata nell’aria polverosa avrebbe avuto la stessa natura di una bugia.  
E alla fine fu tutto finito. Felicity non si voltò, non rispose, non ripeté ciò che io mi ero lasciato sfuggire. Ancorata all’incavo del mio braccio, rimase immobile nella scomodità di un silenzio forzato. Non mi rimase altro da fare che accompagnare il sonno che sembrava impossibile ad arrivare chiudendo gli occhi a quel silenzio imbarazzato. Fu dopo un’incalcolabile manciata di minuti, con la luna alta nel cielo che scavalcava le nubi e rifletteva i propri raggi sui vetri della finestra, che udii di nuovo la sua voce. Limpida e chiara, pronunciò parole amare.  
“Sei uno stupido, Oliver Queen.”  
Poi il velo della notte calò su di noi.


End file.
